


Plane Turbulence

by barksatyouig



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Mobsters, Blood and Injury, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Murder, NO NON CON, NSFW, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, dreamnotfound, im sorry i promise this is ironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barksatyouig/pseuds/barksatyouig
Summary: "I love you, my Georgie," mumbled Dream as he stroked the brunette's now sweaty hair. George's body stiffened in fear and disgust, this didn't feel like love. Every gentle pat on his head felt like sickening slaps to his ego while the sweet words made him wither in disgust. Despite his negative feelings, he mumbled sweet nothings into the other male's bare chest and hid his tears. He had come this far, he couldn't let the escape plan fail.-After moving in with his best friends, George begins to notice some disturbing occurrences in the large house. Things only become worse after George comes clean and introduces his roommates to his girlfriend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Smooth Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap pick up George from the airport and George becomes a tomato ig  
> update: edited to fix spelling mistakes and such

Stretching, George worked the stiffness out of his muscles. The long nine-hour flight had definitely taken its toll on the brown-eyed man; eyebags had become prominent on his pale face. Suitcase in hand, he lazily gazed around the bustling airport, he scanned each face in the crowd with anticipation. 

Finally, after waiting months, he was able to get his Visa so that he could finally move in with his long time best friends. His stomach twisted in excitement for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. His mind raced, how will they react to seeing him? What will he decorate his room like? Will patches like him? What does Clay smell like?

Stopping himself, George buried his red face in his hands. No, he couldn’t think about these things anymore. “I have a girlfriend now,” he whispered to himself, “I can’t think these things.” It was true, George had met a kind girl on discord a few months before his move and before long she asked him out. His first reaction was pure shock, sure he liked this girl but she wasn’t really his type. She was pretty, he could admit that, but something was off… maybe it was her long ginger hair, he hated to admit it but he had always had a thing for blondes. Despite this, he said yes and before he knew it months had passed and he could genuinely feel his love for the girl growing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, rather violently, by Sapnap grabbing his shoulders and practically dragging the other male to the floor. Choking, George was plunged into a deep bear hug. “Dude,” Sapnap boomed, “ you’re finally here! How does it feel?” as he morphed the hug into a chokehold, messing up George’s brunette hair.

“Nick, stop!” George practically wailed as he tried to escape the hold, completely ignoring the younger males question. “Just wait until I get you off me!” he laughed still struggling.

“Oh come on, you’re even acting like kids in person, how will I cope?” Laughed a voice from behind them. Georges’s heart raced against his will, he knew exactly who was behind them.

Sapnap immediately dropped his iron grip on George and turned to Dream, “He started it!” he lied with a shit-eating grin on his face, “It was in self-defence.” He looked at George trying to catch his breath and smugly crossed his arms across his chest.

“You are… such a… a liar!” George gasped for air, still hunched over from the affectionate attack. Sapnap shook his head, grabbed the hem of Georges shirt and pulled him upright,

“Stop being such a baby!” He laughed, letting go of his shirt. George gave a huff, dusted his shirt off as if Sapnap had left a pile of dirt on him, and finally looked up to greet the blonde male who had been watching the scene unfold.

“Whoa-” he stuttered looking into Dreams green eyes, he was speechless. His mouth betrayed him and hung open as he examined the tall males face, God, he looked better than he expected. After what felt like minutes, he finally snapped out of the haze and continued his sentence, “I-'' he awkwardly cleared his throat “You’re… taller than I expected. Wait no, shit, I mean… hi.”

An exceptionally long, painfully awkward silence followed the mess that had just left Georges mouth. Sweat trickled down his forehead, this had to be the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud! It wasn’t normal to feel this way about someone when you are in a loving relationship, especially not your best friend of countless years! His self-hatred fueled spiral of thoughts was interrupted by obnoxious laughter coming from his two friends. 

As if they were about to collapse, they leaned on each other for support and gasped for air in between wheezes and laughter. George joined in with a small giggle yet he knew they were laughing at him, not with him, so he stood there waiting for them to calm down. It took them a minute however soon their roar of laughter died down to random chuckles. They finally looked back to George with visible tears in their eyes and grins that engulfed their faces.

“Sorry George, but that was just so ador-” Dream cleared his throat, “So awkward!” he giggled, grabbing the handle of the brunette's black suitcase. “Where is the rest of your luggage?”

“Oh, I didn't bring anything else.”

“What?” Sapnap practically choked, “Bro, this can’t be all of your stuff!”

“It's not, but, I thought that I would only bring some of my stuff. I’d like a fresh start you know? I’ve got everything I need so don’t worry.” He smiled.

“Hey, that's ok. We can go shopping later so don’t worry if you left anything behind, I’ll even pay if you’re good.” Dream winked as he began to away with the shorter man’s luggage, “Now come on, I'm getting bored just standing around!”

George froze. Deam did not just wink at him. He was practically choking as he followed Dream and Sapnap through the busy crowd with a lowered head so that he could hide his burning red face of shame. You have a girlfriend, he repeated in his head. You’re not gay, you’re not in love with Clay and you are not going to cheat on your girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and could only hope that his face wouldn’t be noticeably red by the time he was in the parking lot.


	2. Now Arriving at Our Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys drive to the house, sus

George blinked quickly a few times. Was he seeing things right?

There was no way Dream had just unlocked, put his luggage into, and gotten into the driver seat of Rolls Royce so casually. What kind of money was this man making? George knew for a fact that he couldn’t afford something so luxury using streamer money, not without a lot of savings. He didn't own a car, why would he when he had no idea how to drive? However, he knew that no amount of chat donations could pay for the sleek black car in front of him.

“It's strange, right?” Sapnap asked, slinging his arm around Georges’s shoulders which quickly tensed at the contact, “I’ve asked him, I don’t know how many times, how he can afford something like this but he just gets pissy when I do. But bro, if you think this is impressive, wait until you see our house!”

“What? What’s so impressive about the house?”

“Just wait until you see it,” Sapnap smirked, making his way to the front passenger side door.

His hand stopped on the handle as Dream spoke to him, “Actually Nick, I was thinking that George could sit upfront. You know, so he can get a good view of the city. You don’t mind, right?”

From where he was standing George couldn’t see Dream’s face, but if you asked him to guess what expression the taller male was pulling, he would guess it was a menacing one fit to scare even the toughest of men. This was because Sapnap immediately removed his hand from the door handle like it burnt his skin. Likewise, though maybe it was the jet-lag fogging his mind, he could see what looked like genuine fear flash in the Texan’s eyes.

It was probably the jet-lag, George told himself, as Sapnap laughed in agreement with Dream and moved to the back seats. He needed to get some sleep.

The drive was a long one (even with Dream’s speeding), taking them over an hour to reach their house from the airport. The whole ride, George excitedly pointed out different things in the passing scenery and impatiently asked questions about life in Florida, while Dream and Sapnap struggled to keep up with the baby faced man’s never-ending dialogue.

Sapnap sat in the back with his eyes glued to his phone and, assuming that George’s giddiness was a result of his new surroundings, didn't bother to check on the pair in the front. Maybe if he had, he would have seen George's burning red face. Or perhaps he might have seen the pale hand that rested on the brunette’s thigh.

The whole ride, Dream’s hand caressed the other man’s thigh. This, of course, made Georges mind race. Maybe it was a mistake? He asked himself when the hand first met his thigh. Maybe he was reaching for the stick shift? He must just be too embarrassed to move his hand, that has to be it right?

Wrong. Dream knew what he was doing; despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hide the small smirk on his face as he watched George blush under his touch. He couldn’t help himself, finally, he had George within his grasp and he didn't plan on waiting any longer to feel the other males touch. Dream finally felt at home with George within arms reach.

When they finally reached the house George’s unblinking eyes stared at his legs, which were absent of Dream’s hand because he had already left the car to get his luggage. He felt so conflicted. On one hand, he missed the warm touch of the other man already; he longed for the butterflies to flutter sound his belly again as they did with every small movement of Dream’s thumb. 

On the other hand, the second Dream’s hand left his thigh, he became overwhelmed with guilt. He remembered how excited his girlfriend was to hear he was moving to Florida, how she had told him how much she wanted to hug him, the countless times she told him she loved him. He felt like he had just cheated. 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to push his feelings aside. “This is meant to be a happy day,” He mumbled to himself, “I can’t ruin it.”

Lifting his gaze from his thighs, he looked out of the window. Immediately his mouth fell agape. He was completely awestruck. He wasn’t moving into a house, no, what he was looking at was a mansion. The building was massive, with large tan stairs leading to a patio with a fountain in front of glass double doors. The car sat on the long driveway, only 15 feet away from a large pool coupled with a jacuzzi.

Countless windows decorated the large, three-story building (excluding the possibility of a basement, however, Geoge didn't doubt that the building had one), as well as balconies coming off of what he could only assume, were the bedrooms.

George rubbed his eyes harshly. There was no way Dream could afford this place. Maybe he could splash out and treat himself to a luxury car, but a house like this? No fucking way.

When Dream told him he could live with him rent-free, George assumed that he would be moving into a small house that Dream managed to get cheap, small but livable even with three people. What he didn't expect was the massive structure before him. He knew that he would get lost many times judging by the size of the mansion. 

Laughing met his ears as his door opened to reveal Dream's large figure, "Are you going to get out of the car? Or do you want to sleep there for the night? Come on George, we'll give you a tour and then you can choose your room." Dream chuckled, "Of course, if you wanted to stay in mine I wouldn't stop you"

George's face ignited once again, causing Dream to laugh harder while helping him out of the car. George was worried that by the end of the day his face would be stuck in a red, shameful mess.


End file.
